Mentalement instable
by Ultra Violence Things
Summary: Les années passent et les erreurs se multiplient. Qu'advient-il lorsqu'un enfant dépressif n'est pas pris en charge, qu'il se retrouve seul face à l'horreur du monde et de l'être humain? Et lorsque son meilleur ami pourrait tout donner pour l'aider?
1. Chapter 1

_Salut ! Je débute donc ma deuxième fanfiction sur South Park basé sur mes deux personnages préférés qui sont indéniablement Stan et Kyle!_

_**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient _

_**Rated** : M _

* * *

><p>Il était là, enfermé dans sa salle de bain. Assis par terre contre la porte, recroquevillé sur lui même. Il était pitoyable. Ses jambes étaient mollement posées par terre, un peu écartées, son dos était affalé contre la dite porte, et sa tête était rejetée en arrière juste sous la clenche. Il avait serré son élastique sur son bras et il était encore en train de s'injecter sa dose. Sa dose d'oubli. Car Stanley Marsh devait juste oublier.<p>

A qui ça pouvait bien donner envie, ça ? Sa famille de dingue, tous plus dépressifs les uns que les autres. La seule qui avait été à peu près épargnée (et encore) pendant l'enfance de Stan était sa mère. Mais elle avait fini par elle aussi sombrer dans la dépression. « Compréhensible. » Pensait le brun. Lui-même ne pouvait pas encadrer son père et sa sœur. Il se demandait alors comment sa mère pouvait-elle faire pour assumer être mariée à un homme tel que lui et avoir donné la vie à une folle dingue comme Shelley.

Et lui aussi en était responsable. Il comprenait que sa mère les détestait tous. Lui également. C'était devenu un pauvre shmacké incapable de se confronter à la réalité, préférant la fuir grâce à toutes les substances illicites possibles.

Qu'est-ce qui lui restait après tout ? Dans sa ville de merde, remplie de beaufs et de personnes aux maintes déficiences mentales. Absolument rien. Ou presque. Il finit donc son affaire. Il commençait à sentir le produit faire effet. Sa tête tournait, ses yeux commençaient à ne plus bien capter ce qu'il voyait, et à se fermer par la suite.

C'était le bordel dans sa tête dans ce genre de moments. Mais un espèce de bordel agréable. Un putain de désordre constant qui paraissait pourtant moins désordonné que celui de sa vie. Il pensait à des tas de choses différentes, puis d'un coup, plus à rien. C'était magique.

Puis comme d'habitude, on vint le déranger. Son portable vira. Le brun aux yeux bleus le chercha donc difficilement dans ses poches, puis après de longues minutes de recherches, le fit tomber à plusieurs reprises sur le carrelage avant de réussir à entre ouvrir ses yeux pour essayer de distinguer qui était le destinataire. Après tout, ça devait simplement être Cartman qui voulait encore l'embarquer dans une de ses conneries, Kenny qui avait besoin d'un peu de thunes ou alors... Kyle.

Ouais. C'était sûrement Kyle finalement. Il le sentait. Il était bientôt 23h et c'était sûrement la seule personne susceptible de réellement prendre de ses nouvelles à une heure si tardive.

Il rit légèrement. Ce qui lui fit immédiatement mal à la tête.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait être dans cet état, mais putain, à la fois il détestait ça.

Ses yeux avaient pu apercevoir rapidement le destinataire du message et Stan ne s'était pas trompé. Il n'avait pas contre aucune idée du contenu de celui-ci. Il n'était pas vraiment en état de pouvoir le lire.

Ouais, car cet ancien grand sensible aimant des animaux accumulait aujourd'hui les prises de drogues et de toutes autres merdes susceptibles de lui faire oublier un peu la triste réalité dans laquelle il vivait. Et cette fois, il commençait à se sentir partir.

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas si il voulait mourir. Car à en voir son comportement, n'importe qui aurait pu en déduire que oui. Mais au final, il était toujours là.

Peut-être était-il seulement un pauvre lâche, préférant abréger ses souffrances de la sorte plutôt que de crever directement.

Ou tout simplement d'y faire face et de se relever.

Il rit à nouveau légèrement après cette pensée. Ça lui faisait à Kyle. C'est ce que son meilleur ami lui aurait dit.

« Fais face à ça et relèves toi putain, mec ! »

La voix du juif raisonnait dans sa tête. Il avait du entendre cette phrase un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais pourtant, son cerveau de semblait pas percuter.

Ou au contraire, il percutait très bien, mais il se forçait tout simplement à ne pas voir le mal. A ne rien voir.

Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il se sentait partir très loin. Il ne réfléchissait plus, n'entendait, et ne voyait plus rien. Il sombra donc dans un autre de ses multiples long, très long sommeil.

* * *

><p>Il entre ouvrit ses yeux et la lumière du jour lui sembla être un réel assassin. Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de se cacher le visage avec ses mains, poussant de légers gémissements plaintifs. Il ne savait pas du tout quelle heure il était, mais une chose était sure, un bon nombre d'heures devaient être passées étant donné qu'il faisait déjà jour.<p>

Stan se redressa difficilement. Il avait un mal de crâne à s'en taper la tête contre les murs, à tel point qu'il avait énormément de mal à se lever.

Il y parvint finalement après cinq bonnes minutes pour se laisser retomber immédiatement et lourdement assis sur le rebord de sa baignoire.

Son regard se balada par terre où se trouvait encore la seringue usagée et sale, et l'élastique qu'il avait du enlever inconsciemment pendant les longues heures précédentes affalé par terre. Il ramassa ensuite son téléphone.

Il était 9 heures du matin. Beaucoup plus tôt que ce qu'il pensait.

Puis tout à coup, une chose revint à l'esprit du jeune homme.

Kyle.

Il alla donc directement ouvrir le message que son meilleur ami lui avait envoyé la veille.

_« 23:15 : Stan, j'ai croisé Scott tout à l'heure près de chez toi, j'espère sincèrement pour toi que t'es pas encore en train de merder. »_

Bam.

Tout à coup, le visage du jeune homme se décomposa. Scott était son fournisseur. Et il avait eu du mal à le cacher à Kyle, qui, comme d'habitude, grâce à son bon sens avait tout deviné.

Il s'en voulait et sentait soudain une certaine culpabilité.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en battait les couilles qu'une personne de sa ville pourrie puisse critiquer son mode de vie. Il n'avait aucune leçon à recevoir d'une bande de malades tous atteints de schizophrénie à un stade plus ou moins élevé pour chacun d'entre eux.

Mais lorsque c'était Kyle, ce n'était pas pareil. Il mît un certain temps à répondre. Car il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à son meilleur ami pour qu'il ne lui en veuille pas.

**« 09:06 : Nan. J'vais bien. »**

Il l'envoya et soupira. Plus le temps passait, plus il trouvait son attitude digne d'un vrai con. C'est vrai. Son meilleur ami s'inquiétait pour lui, et lui, il se comportait comme si il s'en branlait. Alors qu'au fond, le soutient et l'inquiétude de Kyle envers lui étaient les seules choses sincères qui lui restait dans sa vie minable.

_« 09:10 : Te fous pas de ma gueule, Stan »_

**« 09:15 : Putain fais pas chier s'teuplait. »**

_« 09:18 : Bon ok... On peut se voir cet après midi ? »_

**« 09:25 : Ouais si tu veux »**

_« 09:30 : 16h au parc ça te va ? »_

**« 09:35 : 16h au parc. »**

Il savait déjà ce qui l'attendait. Son meilleur ami était loin d'être bête, c'était même sûrement la personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait. Et probablement même la personne la plus censée de South Park. Il allait avoir le droit à un sacré serment.

Bref, c'était pas grave. Il verrait bien. Le brun sortit donc de sa salle de bain après avoir récupéré sa seringue et son élastique. Il traversa ensuite le long couloir de l'étage supérieur de sa maison. Le silence était tellement pesant que ça en devenait glauque. Personne n'était là. Sa mère devait être au travail, son père déjà au bar et sa sœur dehors. Il soupira de soulagement à cette idée, au moins, il n'aurait pas à les supporter.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et comme vous avez pu le deviner, dans les dialogues en SMS, ce qui est en italique représente Kyle, et en gras, Stan.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ! Merci pour vos reviews, et je poste déjà le deuxième chapitre car le premier était vachement court._

* * *

><p><strong>TsukiKSP : <strong>Merci beaucoup ! Et bien effectivement je fais parti de celles qui trouvent la relation Stan/Kyle très très ambiguë et parfois bien plus forte que de la simple amitié, mais dans ce récit, ce que je cherche à faire ressentir plus que tout, est l'angoisse, la détresse de Stan. Mais bien entendu dans tout le long on pourra y voir Kyle et donc, en conséquent, exploiter leur relation plus que fusionnelle. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce que je recherche avant tout c'est de l'ambiguïté, que ce soit dans la vie ou dans les relations de Stan !

**Romi-inu : **Merci à toi !

* * *

><p>Stan se rendit donc au parc à l'heure du rendez vous. 16h. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc en attendant l'arrivée de Kyle. Il regardait partout autour de lui. Y'avait pas un chat dans ce parc paumé. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes au roux pour d'arriver.<p>

« Hey vieux. » Lâcha-t-il, en s'asseyant à coté de son ami.

« Salut. » Marmonna le brun en guise de réponse.

Puis un grand silence pesant s'installa. Stanley voyait très bien son meilleur ami fixer ses pupilles rouges et légèrement dilatées.

« T'as fumé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Nan Kyle j'ai pas fumé, lâches moi. »

Le juif soupira.

« Putain Stan... »

« Quoi, putain Stan ? Je fais ce que je veux putain vous commencez tous à me gonfler dans cette putain de ville de... »

Le brun aux yeux bleus s'arrêta de parler en voyant les yeux verts de son ami s'écarquiller un peu en fixant son avant bras marqué de toutes sortes de trous qui viraient du rouge au bleu.

« Putain de merde, Stan, c'est quoi ce bordel.. ? » Sa voix était faible. Il avait réellement l'air choqué par ce qu'il voyait, même si il se doutait bien de toutes les conneries que faisait Stanley et qu'il le connaissait par cœur, voir son bras ainsi défoncé par les seringues lui avait serré l'estomac.

Stan se leva brusquement en baissant rapidement sa manche. Il commença à prendre la fuite, comme le lâche qu'il était devenu. Il fuyait sa famille, sa maison, ses responsabilités, les cours, et maintenant son propre meilleur ami. Mais une main lui empoigna le dit avant bras et l'en empêcha.

«-Putain de merde tu vas m'écouter maintenant ! »

Le brun ne bougea pas et se retourna vers son ami juif, qui, pour une des premières fois de sa vie, lui hurlait dessus d'une pure colère.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bordel ?! Il est où le vrai Stan ?! Celui qui savait aller de l'avant, celui qui avait du recul sur les choses de la vie, le battant qui combattait pour ce qu'il voulait vraiment obtenir ! Tu comptes régler tes problèmes comme ça ? En prenant toutes ces merdes ? Mais ouvres tes putain de yeux à part te crever ça t'avance à rien ! »

Le concerné ne bougeait toujours pas, à vrai dire, un peu choqué par la réaction de son ami, qui continua son discours.

« -Je t'ai pas connu comme ça ! Je veux bien concevoir que la vie et le temps puissent changer les gens, mais putain, toi, ils t'ont détruit ! Et tu te laisses faire comme quelqu'un qui n'a aucun courage et aucune raison d'aller de l'avant mais bordel de putain de merde réveilles toi ! »

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts s'approcha de celui aux yeux bleus pour l'empoigner par le col et le secouer légèrement.

« -Où est passé Stan bordel de merde.. ?! »

Ses paroles étaient tremblantes. On sentait très bien que l'émotion était en train de prendre le dessus sur lui. Stanley le fixa quelques secondes, de son air toujours aussi vide et usé. Il le poussa légèrement pour qu'il puisse le lâcher, et, dans un léger soupir à peine audible, il murmura :

« Il est parti. »

Un long, très long silence pesa ensuite à nouveau entre les deux jeunes hommes. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait prendre la parole à son tour, ils étaient là, debout devant le banc, à se fixer bêtement. Et à leur grand désespoir, ce silence fut brisé bien rapidement par une voix stridente et très familière. Celle d'Eric Cartman.

« -Ouh la la, ça sent le feuj et la junkie par ici !

-Ta gueule Cartman. » Répondit Stan.

Le gros lard ne prit pas la peine de relever et alla s'asseoir sur le banc face à eux, sous le long soupir de Kyle, qui avait l'air de plus en plus dépité. Eric mit peu de temps à remarquer l'ambiance pesante qui régnait par ici.

« -J'arrive encore au mauvais moment, on dirait ! Encore une de vos disputes conjugales ? Stan a oublié de stériliser sa seringue et maintenant il a le sida ? Et en enculant ce con de juif, il lui a refilé ! C'est ça ?

-Fermes ta gueule gros lard ! Cria Kyle.

-Et au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, t'arrives jamais au bon moment car on veut jamais de toi, ajouta Stan.

-Je vous emmerde ! »

Stanley soupira longuement. Il ne se sentait pas énervé, non. A vrai dire, il ne ressentait plus rien depuis quelques années. Il se voyait, lui et ses amis, désormais tous âgés de 17 ans, et il se disait que rien ne semblait avoir changé, et que rien ne changerait sûrement. A part lui et son attitude.

« -Et en plus, commença à nouveau Eric, j'ai appris que pour te shmacker tel le déchet humain que tu es, tu t'adresses à ce fils de pute de Scott Tenorman ? T'as complètement débloqué Stan, ce mec est roux et...

-Et tu lui as fait bouffer tes propres parents gros porc. » Répliqua le brun.

Il regarda ensuite son meilleur ami, dans l'espoir de le voir satisfait qu'il insulte son pire ennemi, mais bizarrement, celui-ci ne réagit pas. Plus le temps passait, et plus ses yeux verts devenaient vides.

« -Tu vas te calmer Stan, car moi peut-être que j'ai fait manger mes parents à Scott mais au moins je le paie pas pour qu'il me vende de la merde !

-Non, désolé, c'est vrai. Tu l'avais payé pour qu'il te vende ses poils de bites en croyant que c'était comme ça que t'allais devenir pubère. D'ailleurs tu l'es toujours pas.

-Ouh, ça pique. » Ajouta Kyle.

Le brun regarda donc à nouveau son ami, sans lui sourire, mais d'un regard qui se montrait soulagé. Il n'aimait pas se sentir démuni, sans Kyle. Quant à Cartman, il vira au rouge et commença à crier de sa voix toujours aussi cassante.

« -Ferme ta putain de gueule Stan, sale hippie de merde ! Et toi le roux-juif-homosexuel va te faire enculer ! Tu ferais mieux de fermer toi aussi ta putain de gueule, la vie t'a déjà assez punie !

-Ta gueule !

-Casses toi gros lard. »

Sous les dernières paroles de Stan, le gros s'en alla en marmonnant à nouveau un tas d'insultes. Puis ensuite, revint le temps d'un grand silence pesant et particulièrement gênant. Ce fût le roux qui daigna à le briser.

« -Stan, j'veux pas te perdre.

-Je sais, vieux.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me répondre ? J'en ai rien à foutre que tu le saches, je veux que tu arrêtes de foutre ta vie en l'air.

-Il est où Kenny ?

-Changes pas de sujet. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus soupira.

« -Nan mais il me doit 10 balles et...

-Stan.

-Quoi ?

-Arrêtes. »

Il ne comprenait pas. Il voulait juste qu'on le lâche, qu'on le laisse s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans le néant, dans l'obscurité et dans la dépression. Il voulait souffrir jusqu'à en mourir, pour pouvoir apprécier ensuite cette délivrance qui s'avérait être de plus en plus proche.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Mais peut-être au fond, avait-il juste besoin d'être sauvé.

« -Lâches moi putain.

-Je te reconnais plus. T'as vu comment tu me parles et comment tu te comportes ? Quand je te retrouve pas à moitié ivre mort devant chez moi, je te surprend limite en train de te piquer. Putain réveilles toi mec.

-Ferme ta gueule ! »

Il bouscula légèrement son meilleur ami, avant de réellement s'en aller cette fois-ci. Il se sentait mal, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Car Stanley Marsh ne pleurait plus. Depuis bien longtemps. Nan, c'était plus un gosse. Puis après tout, même si il en avait envie constamment, rien ne sortait. C'était comme ça. Il n'était pas triste, ni en colère, il l'avait simplement trop été, et maintenant il était vide.

Sur son passage, il frappa son poing contre une boite aux lettres en métal ce qui provoqua un gros bruit sourd. Puis il finit par aller s'asseoir dans une ruelle sombre, qui était une impasse, contre le mur en béton. Il sortit une feuille à rouler et tout le reste pour commencer à se rouler un joint.

Pour l'instant il n'avait que ça. Et il devait s'en contenter.

Cette fois, il en était sûr, il avait perdu la seule personne qu'il lui restait dans ce bas monde. Après avoir roulé, il mit ce qu'il avait dans sa main entre ses lèvres et il l'alluma. En tirant longuement dessus, il sortit son téléphone pour regarder rapidement ses photos. Il monta tout en haut.

La première photo qu'il avait, c'était celle avec Wendy. Ils devaient avoir 14 ans. Mais elle avait fini par le quitter car il commençait déjà à imiter son père en se bourrant la gueule.

Puis de toute façon, ça aurait pas marché entre eux. Ils étaient trop différents. Elle avait clairement le dessus, et Stan en avait marre d'être un pantin pour la plupart de ses proches.

Un pantin, ouais, c'était ça. Tout le monde avait le dessus sur lui. Ses potes, sa copine, ses parents, sa sœur. Tout le monde le contrôlait, l'influençait et l'exploitait presque. Mais c'était fini. Il c'était juré que tout ça était fini.

Il n'accepterait plus le moindre conseil ni l'aide de personne, il se l'était juré.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu! Merci d'avance pour vos conseils ou vos critiques.<em>


End file.
